Truth Or Dare?
by maximumride123
Summary: When Nudge and Angel gain up on Max to try ang get her to play Truth or Dare, will she agree? Or will she refuse? Or a little of both? Read and find out! No set parings! Rating may change!
1. It begins

Okay guys, I'm going to give this another shot! We'll see what happens! Send in any truth and dares and I'll try putting them in!

TAKES PLACE AFTER THE SAVE THEY WORLD EVERYONE IS OVER 20 YEARS OLD! NO SET PARINGS!

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS THE ONLY ONE I"M DOING SO GET IT IN YOUR HEADS. I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!

* * *

><p>I sighed to myself as she looked at the the two kids in front of her. Both wanted her to play <em>that game<em> again.

Now you're probobly wondering, what game?

The anwser. Truth or dare

This will not turn out well.

* * *

><p>"NO. NO, NO, NO, NO. NO WAY WILL I PLAY THAT AGAIN! DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENEND LAST TIME!" I yelled at Angel and Nudge as they looked at me.<p>

"Please Max! It will be like, so much fun and I promise we won't-" Nudge was cut off as I then said in respone "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SAYING YOU WON'T MAKE ME-" I turned my voice to a whisper "-kiss Fang again.**(AN. Like no one saw that one coming.)** Because I know you will."

"But Max, please! It wont be so bad, and you can pick the rules!" Angel chimed in.

"NO!"

"Come on, everyone else said yes, it's just you!" Nudge tried.

"NO"

Then they pulled out the not so secret weapon.

_Bambi eyes._

Oh shit.

"Fine. But I'm still picking the rules." I said.

My ears then died from the squealing.

* * *

><p>"Okay." I said in my learder voice. "Here are the rules. Three chickens. <em>Anything<em> goes. If you're out of chickens you must tell the truth or do the dare. Angel's looking for lies so don't even bother, and if you don't tell the you have to... kiss the person you like the most." I grined evily. "Any questions?"

Gazzy raised his hand. "What if Angel lies?

"Oh, we'll be able to tell." It's true. It's a little obvious when Angel lies. She gets this smile on her face and well... I think you get it.

"Is that it?" I asked. "Okay then. Nudge, start."

"Okay, I choose..."

* * *

><p>AND THIS IS WHERE I LEAVE IT.<p>

So, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! All reviews accepted (Even anonymous ). I don't have a beta so let me know what the problems are!

I want at least 3 truths and dares before I can write the next chapter!

Review? Please?


	2. EXPLOSIONS

Okay, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and say to keep them coming!

Oh and let me know what parings you want!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"Okay." I said in my learder voice. "Here are the rules. Three chickens. _Anything_ goes. If you're out of chickens you must tell the truth or do the dare. Angel's looking for lies so don't even bother, and if you don't tell the you have to... kiss the person you like the most." I grined evily. "Any questions?"

Gazzy raised his hand. "What if Angel lies?

"Oh, we'll be able to tell." It's true. It's a little obvious when Angel lies. She gets this smile on her face and well... I think you get it.

"Is that it?" I asked. "Okay then. Nudge, start."

"Okay, I choose..."

* * *

><p>"Fang. Truth or dare?" Nudge asked.<p>

I glance towards him and saw a contemplating look on his face as he relized that there was no way out of this. If he said truth then she would ask if he liked me. If he said dare they would make us *shudder* kiss.

At last he finally decided on truth.

Then Nudge surprised everyone (except Angel).

"What is the Emo-est thing you've ever done?"

Fang looked at her blankly. "Really?" He asked.

"Really."

".. Well, there was the time the Flock split up and stayed in my room all day."

After the few moments of silence, we all started laughing. In the backround you could also hear Iggy saying that it was more like a week.

After the laughter had died down, we all relized something. It was Fang's turn.

Someone was going to suffer.

* * *

><p>Fang POV<p>

Yes! My turn. This will be fun.

I quickly looked around trying to decided who would be best to torture.

OH! I got it!

This is not going to turn out well...

**(AN. Sorry about that. I hate how Fang's POV turned out... -_- Oh and next it's back to Max. If it doesn't say who it is, it's probably Max.) **

* * *

><p>As I saw a quick grin spread across Fang's face, I knew this wasn't going to end well.<p>

"Gazzy. Truth or dare?"

Poor Gazzy. He's doomed.

"Er... Dare."

Damn it. Bad choice. Bad, bad choice.

"I dare you to put bomb in all your's and Iggy's... er... undergarments..."

* * *

><p>Gazzy POV<p>

"WHAT!"

Fang nodded in confirmation.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Damn. Let's go Iggy."

We quickly walked towards the dresser we we stored the bombs and clothes, and we picked out the smallest one we had.

We then activated it and put it in with the undergarments and took 10 steps back.

30 seconds later, a small explosion filled the room, as well as a small fire, which Max quickly put out with the fire extinguisher.

* * *

><p>Max POV<p>

After another minute of silence, we (again) burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>So here we go. New chapter. Review please or I can't put up a new chapter!<p> 


	3. Ding Dong

**Hey guys! I want to thank every one who reviewed and say... NEW CHAPTER! Oh and another note: keep the dare and truths coming because I need them for a new chapter! Thanks!**

**OLD LADY WITH PURSE WARNING!**

* * *

><p>Last time...<p>

We quickly walked towards the dresser we we stored the bombs and clothes, and we picked out the smallest one we had.

We then activated it and put it in with the undergarments and took 10 steps back.

30 seconds later, a small explosion filled the room, as well as a small fire, which Max quickly put out with the fire extinguisher.

Max POV

After another minute of silence, we (again) burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>Well, after that hilarity, I decided to make an announcement. "Okay, guys I have an idea. How about we invite some other people?"<p>

"Like who?" Nudge asked.

"You know, Ella, Dylan, Maya..." I replided.

Everyone thought for a minute, then said, "Why not?" so, I then called them all, and after about an hour, they all made it and we could start!

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming guys!"<p>

There was a quick course of your welcomes from the 3 that had came and then we got done to business.

"Gazzy, your turn."

"Okay. Iggy, truth or dare?"

"Er, dare."

"All right, I dare you to ding dong ditch someone's house!"

"AWSOME! I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT!"

"Allright then, lets go!"

* * *

><p>"Okay Iggy. The house in front of you is about twenty steps ahead, and the door bell is to the right. There is nothing the yard so just turn and run. Okay?"<p>

"Okay!"

"THEN GO!" We all yelled at him.

"Okay, okay..."

He turned around and walked towards the house to ring the door bell. Then he ran. Fast. Why? Because an old lady with a purse was chasing him and wacking him. Hard.

Suddenly, Angel gasped and ran towards the house while shouting "I have an idea!"

About a minute later she came back with a glass filled with water and sent a message to me telepathically that told me that it was for Iggy. And what kind of water it was.

I laughed again when I turned and saw Iggy in the fetal position and being beat up by the old lady.

Okay, time to save him.

I walked towards the old lady I told her that I would take him back home to be punished and she responed by hitting Iggy one more then walking back towards her house, muttering about how kids today were so disrespectful.

I sighed and pulled Iggy back towards the group. I tried not to laugh when Angel handed Iggy the glass and he took a sip and did a spit take.

"WHAT IS THIS?"

"Toilet water." Angel said while laughing and running.

"ANGEL!"


End file.
